Cat gets her girl
by just-jori-nd-stuff
Summary: After the bad news song to Trina. Robbie leaves and Cat gets the oppurtinity to tell her feelings to the girl she always wanted. Will she acutally go through with it or will she back out.  Cat/Trina and a little Jori:


**A/N: this idea just popped into my head when I was watching the Playdate episode. I'm a Jori shipper but I just had to write this. So I hope you enjoy and tell me what you think:) (p.s i didnt reread this so if there are mistakes just tell me)**

Cat watched as Robbie left the Vega's household with his broken guitar in his hands. He left with his shoulders slumped and lightly shut the door behind him. Cat twirled a piece of her red hair around her fingers and glanced up the stairs where Trina stormed up to.

Cat looked between the door and the stairs. She decided for the stairs and made her way up to the second story. She walked down the hall way and say where Trina's room was. It was across from Tori's. Cat saw that Tori wasn't here and she was kind of happy about that. She wanted some alone time with Trina.

She pushed Trina's door open and peeked inside. She saw her angle on her bed with her head in her hands. Cat's heart broke at the sight. She actually liked Trina. When they went to go get glue remover for Tori's face or when they were looking for that one guy in the hospital with the right cough. She guennly liked Trina. They got frozen yogurt together all the time.

"Trina…" Cat said as she sat down next to Trina on the bed.

Trina looked up and looked at Cat. "Go away Cat. I just want to be left alone." Her voice broke. And Cat knew she was lying. Cat sighed and moved Trina's hair from her brown eyes. Trina closed her eyes and the feel of Cats fingers and then opened them again when Cat spoke.

"You look really pretty in that dress." The corners of Trina's mouth twitched up. She laughed a little and shook her head.

"Thanks Cat. To bad it was a waste." Trina said as she got off the bed.

Trina walked over to her closet and picked out some short shorts and a tank top. She threw them on the bed by Cat and then started to strip. Cat couldn't look away, she was in a trance.

The way her hands reached behind her back and you could hear the zipper being pulled down. The dress fell from Trina's body and she was only left in her bra and panties. Trina didn't mind changing in front of Cat. She was a girl and so was she. Besides Trina loved her body so why not show it off.

Cat's eyes were trained on Trina's boobs. She saw how they filled out the bra and that her tan skin had a great contrast to the dark blue under garments. The bra fell off too and Cat's eyes got wide. She snapped her eyes to Trina's but Trina seemed busy with the tanktop she was about to put on.

Cat immediately got off the bed and stood in front of Trina.

Trina glanced down at Cat, with her tank top in her hands and her boobs still on visual display. "Is something wrong Cat?"

Cat snatched the tank top from Trina's hands and threw it to the ground. "Cat what ar-"

Cat's lips silcened Trina's. The red head move both her hands up and cupped Trina's face. Trina stood motionless and shocked. She couldn't belive sweet, innocent Cat is kissing her. Trina quickly got over the shock and started kissing back.

Cat broke the kiss after a few minutes and pushed Trina down on to her bed. She climbed on after her and claimed her lips again. Cat deepened the kiss and pushed her tongue into Trina's mouth. Trina moaned and placed her hands on Cat's hips. She turned her head to the side and Cat started to lick a long the tan girl's neck.

"Mmm. Cat you have too much clothes on." She said as she stated tugging Cat's shirt up.

The red head leaned back and stared right into those dark brown eyes. She slowly lifted up her shirt releaving new skin inch by inch. Trina gulped and watched the little show Cat was putting on.

After her shirt was off, she got up off the bed and took off her pants just as slow. Trina's eyes were roaming everywhere on Cat. Cat stood there in just her bra and panties with a huge smile on her face.

"Take it all off." Cat obeyed and then made her way back on the bed. She laid her naked body on Trina and both girls could feel how wet they were for each other. Cat moves her hips up slightly and Trina takes a quick gasp. Cat looks down at Trina's lower half and still sees that she still has her panties on. Cat's hand trails its way down Trina's stomach and then underneath the elastic.

She parts Trina's lower lips and slips her fingers into her entrance. "Oh Fuck, Cat." Cat slowly begins to thrust with two fingers keeping a slow and steady pace. She looks down at Trina, she has her eyes squeezed shut with her hands clenhing the bed sheets.

Cat lowers her head and takes the other girl's light brown nipple in her mouth. Trina's eyes snap open and looks down at the red head. _God how is she so good at this._

Trina raises her hips up unconsciously. She wants more, no she needs more. "God please. Faster Cat."

Cat lets go of Trina's nipple and starts to thrust faster with her hands. "Yess." Trina's hands move to Cat's ass and gives it a hard squeeze. Cat's head falls down to Trina's shoulders and can feel the her pants hitting her ear.

Cat starts circling Trina's clit. Bearly touching the burnette but just enough to drive her crazy, "I'm close…. Ugh Cat I'm so fucking close."

Hearing Trina say her name spurs her one to make the Latino cum. Just a few more thrusts and Trina was falling apart in Cat's hands. "Caaaaaaaaaaat"

Cat thrusting slows down but never stops. "Ugh fuck. Please stop. I can't take anymore."

Cat slips out her fingers and then leans down and kisses Trina's waiting lips. Trina grabs the red haired girl above her and slips her tongue inside her mouth. Tongues, teeth, and lips clash against eachother until Cat breaks apart. She slithers down Trina's body and pulls it to the edge of the bed.

Cat sticks her tongue out and gives it a quick lick. Trina still being quite sensitive from the previous orgasm screams out in pleasure. Her hands quickly tangle themselves in the red hair between her legs.

"Oh fuck Jade, baby." Trina doesn't seem to hear it but Cat does. Cat turns away from the goddess in front of her and looks out Trina's open door.

She hears another clash and then a whimper coming from Trina. "Cat why'd you stop?"

"Ugh Jade wait 'till were upstairs at least." This time Trina hears and follows Cat's gaze.

Tori and Jade stumble in sight. Tori has her legs wrapped around Jade's waist and Jade's hand up the Latina's shirt.

Tori opens her eyes and sees Cat in front of Trina's open legs. Both girls nakad and sweating. "Oh my god." She whispers.

"What?" Jade asks. She turns around and her mouth falls open. She then smirks, "Good job Cat. Now we both have the Vega girls we always wanted." It's true Cat always had a crush on Trina, and she confided in Jade. Jade also confided in Cat but instead said that she just wanted to fuck Tori. Cat knew it meant something more than fucking but she knew Jade wouldn't accept that.

Jade gave them a wink and then carried Tori inside her room and closed the door.

Trina grabbed Cat's face and stared into her eyes. "You wanted me?" she asked with surprise in her voice.

Cat blushes and averts her eyes. "Yeah. Um you're really pretty, and funny and I love your eyes, your smile and how you' re really good at karate and how you protect me when someone's being mean to me. You're amazing and I-"

This time Trina cut off Cat with a quick kiss. "Shut up Cat and get up on my bed. I wanna show how much I like you too." Cat smiles and gets up on the bed. And she couldn't believe she actually got the girl she wanted.

**Reviews are appricaited**


End file.
